


The Gift

by MidnightWolf



Series: Randomly Generated [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castration, Decapitation, F/M, Forced Feminization, Molestation, Physical Abuse, Royalty, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: Princess Liliana receives a birthday gift that's more than it appears.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Generated Prompt: Latvia/Liechtenstein, Forced Feminization, Elves
> 
> No major characters die, but there is an execution of an unnamed minor character by beheading.

Liliana ran her fingers gently over the trembling elf's pointed ears, crouching down to be able to look into her eyes. The young elf was just barely shorter than Lili, but she was kneeling, wrists and ankles shackled together with chains that looked like they weighed more than the small elf.

“It's going to be alright,” Liliana promised the elf, offering her a kind smile. “I'll take good care of you.”

It was clear the young elf was uncivilized, clad in a simple linen shift, the soft skin of her bare arms and shoulders decorated with dark ink patterns that were rather lovely to look at, despite their wildness. Or perhaps because of it. Liliana had never seen an elf up close before, but she had been promised a companion for her eighteenth birthday, and nothing less than the best could be gifted to a princess.

The elf refused to look up, still trembling beneath Liliana's hand. The poor thing looked so small and frightened, and Liliana couldn't help but wonder at the thought that it was elves like this who had terrorized their kingdom for years.

Liliana gently caressed the elf's cheek, coaxing her head up to meet Liliana's gaze, only to frown darkly as the touch smudged the make-up covering an ugly bruise. Drawing out her handkerchief, Liliana gently wiped away the make-up to reveal that the bruise was fresh and covered the entire left side of the poor elf's cheek.

Scowling in her anger, Liliana pressed a quick kiss to her new pet's bruised cheek, before standing and glaring at the slavers who had brought the elf before her.

“Who hurt her?” The words were cold and sharp, a reminder to any who might have forgotten that for all her gentle kindness, Liliana was still the Mountain King's sister. Any who sparked her slow-burning anger would not live to anger her twice.

“Your highness, it is a very vocal creature, very willful. It would not have learned to behave in time without physical reminder-”

The man's attempt to defend himself was cut short as Liliana nodded to the guards to remove his head. No one was allowed to harm what was hers.

The elf squeaked in terror, flinching as the decapitated head hit the floor. Liliana was quick to crouch beside her pet to offer comfort and apologies. She did not regret giving the order, but she hadn't meant to frighten her timid pet.

“Ssh,” Liliana soothed, running her fingers through soft curls. “No one will ever hurt you again. You're safe here.” She pressed a kiss to the elf's forehead, feeling the vibrations as the tiny creature trembled and pressed into Liliana's chest, the chains clanking as they shifted with the elf's movements.

Wrapping her arms around the terrified elf, Liliana looked over at the remaining slavers, her eyes sharp and cold.

“Remove the chains now.”

“But-”

The man who dared to protest cut himself off at the glare he received, hurrying to retrieve his keys and step forward before he met the same fate as his companion. Beneath Liliana's watchful gaze, he was almost gentle as he unlocked the cuffs and dragged away the chains, rightfully expecting the slightest sign of aggression to be met with a blade to his throat.

Liliana's fingers twitched as the elf whimpered, wrists rubbed raw by the iron shackles, and if she had seen the slightest attempt to harm her new pet, she would have punished the man herself.

Once the chains were gone, Liliana's attention was captured entirely by her pet, her gentle fingers grasping those thin wrists to examine the damage.

“Are you satisfied?”

Liliana glanced up at her brother momentarily, still holding her pet's wrists. His green eyes held a small warmth that only she was privileged enough to receive. Though he had never said the words, his gaze and his actions always reminded Liliana that he loved her.

“Yes, brother. Thank you!” She released the elf's wrists, rising to offer Vash a bow of gratitude and gently nudging the elf to bow her head as well. “May I be excused?”

Vash's lips curved ever so slightly, the hint of his fangs showing, no doubt amused by her eagerness to leave her own celebration, as small as it was. The court members had already presented their gifts, and there was no particular reason for her to stay when she could be tending to her new pet.

“Of course,” he agreed after a moment of silence. Liliana beamed up at her brother, bowing even deeper to thank him before turning to nod her farewell to the court.

“Come along,” Liliana ordered her pet with a soft smile, pleased that the elf immediately rose to her feet, head still bowed in submission as she followed Liliana obediently out of the large room.

–

Once in the safety of her bedroom, Liliana turned to the trembling elf, smiling with soft affection at the way she knelt in front of Liliana, shifting and brushing her long fingers over her damaged wrists nervously.

“Very good, girl,” Liliana praised, reaching down to run her fingers through the elf's soft curls. “But you don't have to kneel like that when it's just us. I want you to undress and sit on the bed. Can you do that?”

The elf nodded quickly, leaning into Liliana's touch and glancing up with wide eyes.

“Good girl. Go on.”

The order had the elf moving, slipping out of the simple shift as Liliana turned away to fetch her box of dried herbs and salves. When Liliana turned back, the elf was kneeling on the bed obediently, hands trembling as they rested in her lap.

Liliana sat on the bed next to the elf, reaching out to grasp her hand, only to realize what the elf was trying to hide. The elf was no female.

“Don't hide from me,” Liliana scolded softly, grasping the elf's wrists and drawing the hands away from its groin to get a better look. The elf wasn't female, but it didn't seem to be entirely male anymore either. He had only the stub of a cock no bigger than Liliana's thumb beneath a pale scar. Liliana reached out to brush her fingers lightly over the little stub, glancing up to watch the way her pet blushed and squirmed.

“Don't-”

“Ssh. You belong to me, girl,” Liliana scolded, a small smile on her lips. Maybe the elf wasn't actually female, but that didn't change anything. He was still pale and slender, fairly androgynous as elves tended to be, and she rather enjoyed the thought of dressing up her pretty pet in petticoats and corsets. “It doesn't hurt, does it?”

The elf's blush darkened, spreading to his ears and shoulders in a rather fetching manner. “No, mistress,” he whispered, no doubt remembering his training.

“Good.”

It was fascinating to see a male organ up close, even one that had clearly been cropped short, and Liliana enjoyed the way her pet squirmed at the light touch. She knew the basics about sex, having been thoroughly educated by her governess in her own pleasure and in ways she would pleasure her husband one day, but she'd never had a chance to put her lessons to practical use.

Still, she could play with her pet later. Liliana straightened, reaching out to grasp the elf's hand and pulled it closer to tend to the bloodied wrist with a gentle salve and soft bandages. As she finished the first wrist and switched to the second, she glanced up at her pet's face, pleased to see the tiny smile, though the elf didn't seem to realize he was smiling at her.

“What's your name?”

The elf tensed, startled by the unexpected sound, but quickly relaxed again. “R-Raivis.”

Liliana considered the name with a small frown, gently tucking the end of the bandage into place as she finished tending to the second wrist. It didn't quite suit her pet. The sweet thing needed a more feminine name.

“Aria,” Liliana decided after a long moment of thought. “Your name is Aria now. Do you understand?”

“A-Aria?” The elf's eyes were wide and nervous, hands trembling as he pulled them back to rest in his lap. “I don't- I'm not-”

Whoever had trained Aria hadn't been very good, Liliana decided. They seemed to have taught him the basics on how to behave, but not much more. Perhaps this was what the slaver had meant when he'd said the elf was mouthy and hard to discipline without pain.

“Aria,” Liliana said firmly, catching the elf's attention. “Do you understand your place here?”

The elf was quick to nod, whispering frantic apologies as he began to tremble again. No doubt expecting her to hurt him for his insolence.

“Tell me what your place is,” Liliana ordered.

“I'm- I'm a slave, your slave, mistress,” Aria answered, his voice shaking and soft. “I belong to you, I know that. Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk back to you! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! Don't send me back! They'll be so angry-”

Liliana brought her hand up, pressing two fingers over Aria's lips to silence him.

“Hush.”

Aria fell silent with a soft whine, no doubt realizing that his babbling might have only gotten him into more trouble than he'd already been in.  He struggled to breathe, his eyes betraying his terror and desperation as he peeked up without meeting Liliana's gaze.

“You're _mine_ now,” Liliana explained, keeping her fingers in place against Aria's lips. “I take care of my things, Aria. I won't ever hurt you, and I certainly won't discard you like a worthless rag. To hurt you is to hurt me. No one will ever touch you without my permission, not unless they wish to be executed. I don't want you to be afraid.”

Aria exhaled, beginning to calm down, hope mingling with the fear in his eyes. Even if he had no reason to think she was telling the truth, he clearly wanted to believe she wouldn't hurt him.

“Th-thank you, Mistress.”

 


End file.
